Who Am I
by DancingInTheShire
Summary: Bilbo gets amnesia and thinks he's a Dwarf. Kinda OOC and a bit crackish and fluffy, and AU bc Thorin, Fili, and Kili DID NOT DIE. From Ori's POV. Please R&R! Title may change.


**A/N: My first multi-chapter Hobbit fanfiction! The prompt is "Bilbo gets amnesia and thinks he is a dwarf." I read it somewhere on Tumblr, so the credit goes to that person. I'm sorry, I don't remember where. Anywho, please review if you've read and enjoyed it, because I probably won't continue if no one reads it. Cheers!**

THEHOBBITTHEHOBBITTHEHOBBIT

"We're lost." Thorin grumbled. _Why can't I have dwarves who actually know how to navigate?_

"No we're not," Bilbo- the only one who wasn't a dwarf- argued back. "We just need… to get our bearings from the tree tops."

"You do that," Thorin said sarcastically. He stalked away to consult with the others on what to do, and I watched as Bilbo scurried up the nearest tree like a squirrel. Thorin normally wouldn't be in such a bad mood, but we had just finished a long battle with the Orcs, in which some of us had come very close to losing their lives. Even though we had rested and cleaned in Rivendell, we were hot, dirty, and grumpy from the long trek home.

"I see it! I see the Shire!" Bilbo called down excitedly. I smiled, some optimism returning.

"It's-"

 _SNAP_

THEHOBBITTHEHOBBITTHEHOBBIT

"Bilbo!" I poked his face.

Nothing.

" _Bilbo!_ Come _on!_ " I slapped him lightly a few times, praying to Iluvatar that he would wake up. Apparently my slaps helped, because he stirred with a groan.

"Bilbo!" I shook his shoulder, and he opened his eyes. I helped him up to a sitting position, and he put a hand to his head with a wince.

"What… happened?" He whispered. "Ori?" He looked up at me with slight surprise, as if he wasn't expecting me to be there.

"You fell," I said with a shaky laugh, relieved that he had woken. I pointed up to the top of the tree he was laying under. "You climbed up looking for the direction of the Shire, and the branch broke." _You could have died,_ I almost added, but decided not to.

"The Shi…" He said quietly, and then looked up to where I had pointed. "I fell all the way from there?" I nodded. "That would explain my headache," he said, giving me a small smile, as if to reassure me that he was alright. I put my arm under his shoulders and helped him up.

"We found the way back!" Kili crashed through the underbrush. "What happened?" He looked from me to Bilbo, bewildered.

"I fell." Bilbo stated simply, and Kili nodded with a look of worry.

"That would explain the crash we heard. Are you alright?" He checked the Hobbit over, and I smiled at his child-like concern about his friend.

Bilbo took Kili's hands away from his head, where he had been checking for bruises or bumps. "I'm fine, Kili. Really." He shook my supporting arm away to make his point. "Let's go." Kili nodded, and we turned to follow him through the dense forest.

We picked up a fast pace, as it would soon be sunset and we had to make it through the forest before then. I shivered in the crisp air, and longed for when we'd make camp and light a fire. Perhaps Thorin would bring out his harp, and Fili and Kili their violins, and we'd sing some songs. Perhaps we'd write some new ones about killing Smaug, and beating the Orcs, and-

"So… where are we going, exactly?" Bilbo's voice brought me back to the present. He slowly jogged to keep up with Kili and I.

"The Shire, of course!" I said cheerfully, but felt a stab of worry. Why would he forget that?

"The Shire? Where's that, exactly?" He asked casually, almost tripping over a rather large tree root.

I stopped, and turned to face my friend. "The Shire. Where you were born, and lived your whole life. Your home!" I took hold of his shoulders, giving him a small shake. He was scaring me.

He looked at me blankly. "Don't play games with me, Ori." He grinned. "I was born… actually, I'm not sure…"

"No, you don't play games with me!" I shot back. "Bilbo, please. Stop this. You're frightening me." My voice faltered on the last word. "What's your mother's name?" But before he could answer my question, we heard Thorin's booming voice from ahead. "What's going on? Why have you stopped?" I dragged Bilbo to him.

"Bilbo's memory has gone." I said simply. Thorin raised an eyebrow.

"What?"

"He doesn't even remember the Shire!"

Bilbo pulled away from me. "What's this 'Shire' everyone keeps talking about?! And it's not my home, I'm a Dwarf and I live in the Blue Mountains with Fili and Kili-"

"-Enough!" Thorin exclaimed, cutting him off. "Bilbo, are toying with us?!"

"No!"

Thorin stared down into Bilbo's big, unblinking eyes. He looked hard at him for several moments, then back up at me. "I heard he fell out of a tree and bashed his head?"

"That's right." I said. "That must be the reason why he's forgotten everything up until our little adventure, for he remembers us, and the Blue Mountains, and-"

Thorin raised his hand, signaling for me to shut up. I did, and he turned to Bilbo. "We can't take him to his home in this state," he sighed. "I suppose he'll have to come with us."


End file.
